200 miles
200 miles est l'opening du premier film de Fairy Tail, La Prêtresse du Phœnix. Il est interprété par Jang Geun-suk. Personnages par ordre d'apparition Vidéo thumb|center|300px Paroles |-| Kanji= Just speed it up Don’t be afraid Run Run Get it start 流れてく 全てが 先行く雲が 呼んでる もっと もっと 疾走 Highway 並ぶ Speed gun 続く Crooked street 果てない Cross road… 風を裂き 駆け上がれ 一気に 雲の上へ 自由はこの手に Speed up Speed up Speed up Just speed it up Don’ t be afraid Run Run Get it start 流れてく 全てが 先行く雲が 呼んでる もっと もっと 疾走 Highway 邪魔な Headwind 誘う Traffic light 騒ぎ出す Engine sound 眠ってる キミの Sense 呼び起こしてあげる 誰も 止められない Speed up Speed up Speed up Just speed it up Don’ t be afraid Run Run Get it start 流れてく 全てが 先行く雲が 呼んでる もっと もっと 疾走 Highway 熱い Autobahn Don’t Stop Never Mind 光へ Run, Exceed the limits of you Just speed it up Don’ t be afraid Run Run Get it start 流れてく 全てが 先行く雲が 呼んでる もっと もっと 疾走 Highway |-| Romaji= Just speed it up Don’t be afraid Run Run Get it start Nagareteku subete ga Saki yuku kumo ga yonderu Motto motto Shissou Highway Narabu Speed gun Tsuzuku Crooked street Hatenai Cross road... Kaze wo saki kakeagare Ikki ni kumo no ue e Jiyuu wa kono te ni Speed up Speed up Speed up Just speed it up Don’t be afraid Run Run Get it start Nagareteku subete ga Saki yuku kumo ga yonderu Motto motto Shissou Highway Jama na Headwind Sasou Traffic light Sawagidasu Engine sound Nemutteru KIMI no Sense Yobiokoshite ageru Dare mo tomerarenai Speed up Speed up Speed up Just speed it up Don’t be afraid Run Run Get it start Nagareteku subete ga Saki yuku kumo ga yonderu Motto motto Shissou Highway Atsui Autobahn Don’t Stop Never Mind hikari e Run, Exceed the limits of you Just speed it up Don’t be afraid Run Run Get it start Nagareteku subete ga Saki yuku kumo ga yonderu Motto motto Shissou Highway |-| Français= Accélère, n'aie pas peur ! Cours, allez, démarrons ! Tout ce qui s'écoule, Tous les nuages devant nous nous appellent ! Filons toujours plus vite Sur la route ! Les radars sont alignés, Les rues sont courbées, Les carrefours sont sans fin... Dépasse donc le vent, Franchis tous les nuages d'un seul coup, Et saisis la liberté de ta main. Accélère, accélère, accélère ! Accélère, n'aie pas peur ! Cours, allez, démarrons ! Tout ce qui s'écoule, Tous les nuages devant nous nous appellent ! Filons toujours plus vite Sur la route ! Le vent de face nous gêne, Les feux sur la route nous invitent, Le moteur fait un grand vacarme, Et tes sens sont endormis. Je me chargerai de te réveiller, Et personne ne pourra nous arrêter ! Accélère, accélère, accélère ! Accélère, n'aie pas peur ! Cours, allez, démarrons ! Tout ce qui s'écoule, Tous les nuages devant nous nous appellent ! Filons toujours plus vite Sur la route ! L'autoroute est chaude ! Ne t'arrête pas, va vers la lumière sans te soucier du reste ! Cours, et dépasse tes propres limites ! Accélère, n'aie pas peur ! Cours, allez, démarrons ! Tout ce qui s'écoule, Tous les nuages devant nous nous appellent ! Filons toujours plus vite Sur la route ! Navigation en:200 miles es:200 miles Catégorie:Openings Catégorie:Musiques